


En bas

by PolytheneMeyerhold



Category: Faust - Gounod/Barbier, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: F/M, Going to Hell, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolytheneMeyerhold/pseuds/PolytheneMeyerhold
Summary: "Tout cela n'est que justice". D"après leFaustde Goethe traduit par Nerval.
Kudos: 2





	En bas

_Noir plateau. On entend les cris de Marguerite au loin. Faust apparaît au centre, Méphistophélès remonte sur la scène._

FAUST : Voici donc…les enfers ! Ces squelettes aux mille âmes qui se pressent dans une danse sans fin. Les lamentations des suppliciés dont je ne peux voir les visages.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Cette vision n’a pourtant rien de neuf, humble contractant. Lorsque tu t’es précipité volontairement dans l’Abysse ! Avais-tu donc quelque espoir de sauver Marguerite ?

FAUST : Tu ne le sais que trop bien.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Certes. Mais j’ai tenté de te prévenir, tu ne peux le nier.

FAUST : Tu savais donc qu’elle était devenue folle.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Bien sûr ! On prête bien des propriétés de clairvoyance aux anges. Pourquoi les diables ne pourraient-ils en faire de même ?

FAUST : Ce n’était pas une question.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Eh ! Tout doux. Dois-je te rappeler ta situation ? Et celle de ta pauvre Marguerite ?

FAUST : Ne me parle plus d’elle ! Je ne qu’ai trop souffert.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Sûrement. Mais tu savais où tu t’engageais, à pactiser avec le diable. Faust veut parler. Ne prétend pas le contraire. C’est en ça que les mortels trouveraient ton histoire tragique. Tu savais très bien où tu mettais le pied.

FAUST : Pourquoi toujours parler de connaissance ? Je n’ai jamais rien su. A tes côtes, j’ai encore moins appris. Tu as tout corrompu par ton seul passage, Diable.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Je t’offre une parole rassurante : là où je vais t’emmener, nul besoin d’être un érudit. Tu auras vite oublié tes désirs de grandeur.

FAUST : Sans doute pour le mieux. Des cliquetis de plus en plus forts. La voix de Marguerite résonne à nouveau, de plus en plus plaintive.

FAUST : Est-ce…dis-moi que ce n’est qu’une autre de tes illusions, je t’en supplie !

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de songes, je ne t’ai jamais trompé. Sa main effleure la joue de Faust. Tu l’as damnée. Cela ne te suffisait pas, de m’offrir ta petite âme ? Fallait-il exposer une jeune fille si belle et si pieuse à tant de malheurs ?

FAUST : Je le reconnais ! Je le confesse à ma honte. Méphistophélès sourit. C’est mon orgueil qui l’a perdue. Il était bien légitime que je sois châtié. Mais j’ai voulu unir nos deux sorts. Présomptueux que j’étais ! Je n’atteindrai plus jamais le bonheur, mais j’emporterai au moins ce savoir avec moi. Sot. J’étais sot. Encore plus que je ne le croyais. Toutefois, mon crime n’est pas absurde. Dieu ! Si vous vouliez nous préserver du Diable, pourquoi avoir rendu le bonheur si inaccessible ? Seul le démon enjôleur et fait de chimères a pu m’en proposer une fenêtre. N’est-ce pas l’ironie la plus parfaite ?

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Il n’est point désagréable de t’entendre vanter mes mérites. Mais…je ne suis plus ton serviteur. Je n’ai plus à t’attendre.

FAUST : Il faut donc partir maintenant ?

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Oui.

FAUST _(tourné vers le public)_ : Je vous le répète, tout cela n’est que justice.

MÉPHISTOPHÉLÈS : Il ne s’agit que de la fin d’un contrat. Un contrat de sang, de sagesse et d’orgueil. Préservez-vous, humain ! Vous serez bientôt tous des Docteurs Faust. Le bonheur…je n’ai jamais su ce que c’était !

_Noir plateau. Puis lumière. Les deux ont disparu._

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en décembre 2016.


End file.
